Losing Faith
by Brandi Karma
Summary: Umm.. I don't know where I'm going with this... I lost my plot bunnies so I guess well see where it ends up...


Disclaimer : While the fantastic Gundam Wing characters are not mine, all others are :) No law suites needed

There was something... Something building up inside and what that something is Randi wasn't sure. It had been gnawing at her all day as to what the hell she wanted to do but she couldn't put her finger on it. She tried being lazy, she tried cooking, soccer, basketball, video games but nothing seemed to be able to satisfy the 16 year old brunette. It had been like this for over a week now.

It was summer break and almost all of her friends were gone and those who weren't had better things to do. Giving up in complete frustration, she decided to wander downstairs and see what she could find in the kitchen. she let he mind wander as she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Her dad always had something stashed away that her mom couldn't find. But Randi knew her dad too well. Well more like when she was hungry she was determined to find some worth eating. And when she happened to find her fathers wonderfully hidden stash of random sweets there was nothing but joy. Her mom insisted on the 'healthy diet' especially since Randi was the captain of the Basketball team every year. But her dad and her seemed to secretly agree nothing was better then a good Oreo. Which Randi found funny because her dad wasn't really the type you would pin for stashing sugary goods. especially not after all the stories she had heard from his friends about him when they were all Gundam pilots. Yeah Gundam Pilots. Randi thought it was noble and all and she was proud of her dad and his friends but she was tired of everyone getting all excited when she said her fathers name or one of the other pilots in passing. And thanks to her fathers past, she unfortunately knew Relena Peacecraft as well. Randi could not have dislike anymore then the Vice Foreign Minister Herself. She was so ... what's a good word for right here? Prissy. Yeah that'll work for now. That and her disturbing obsession with pink. But the feeling between Relena and Randi Was pretty much mutual. After all this woman had gone after her dad for years and then was blowing off in good ol' Heero fashion. Then he met Ericka and WALA! Randi was born... Eventually. She was Heero's child... But not Relena's so Relena naturally had hidden dislike for the 16 year old. Only... Relena was MUCH better at hiding her feelings then Randi was. Randi tended to be very blunt about how she felt around Relena, and in Duo's opinion, everyone should be. Needless to say her and Duo got along great.

"Randi what are you doing in there?" Randi's train of thought was interrupted by the voice of her father. Oh busted! She let a calm excuse come out but also gave herself away at the same time. What could she say. She couldn't lie to her dad, she was daddy's lil' girl.

"Looking to see what we have so I can give Mom a supper suggestion?" Heero Raised an eyebrow and looked at her left hand and then returned his gaze to his daughters face.

"So it is you thats been stealing from my stash then?" He asked simply.

"Sneaking."She said defensibly but couldn't help but smile and popped the half eaten Oreo in her mouth. "Not stealing. God thats such a harsh word don't you think? And how long have you known?"

"How long have you been taking from there?" He countered

"No. No answering a question with a question thats not fair. And beside I asked you first."

"Around 3 an a half months." He replied giving his daughter a hard stare. Not quite a glare but almost there. He never glared at his daughter unless she had done something wrong. "So how long."

"Oh! Score! about 5 and a half." A large triumphant smile creeped across her face as she punched the air. Heero narrowed his eyes but the faintest trace of a smile ghosted across his face. Randi closed the pantry door after grabbing the bag of Oreo's and looked at her dad.

"Wanna Help me Fix my bike?" She asked hold up the bag of cookies. Heero opened the fridge door and pulled out two bottles of Pepsi.

"Why? What did you do this time?"

"What do you mean this time?" She asked a fake shocked look over taking her features. "You make it sound like I'm a regular bike destroyer."

Heero snorted. "Please, you are as bad as Duo was." And at that moment who but Duo himself should walk through the sliding door that connected the kitchen to the back yard.

"What about me now? Hey Hee-chan you had better not be brainwashing my niece with your perfect soldier crap I like having a Heero look-alike sidekick for pissing off Relena yah know. Kinda makes me wish you could showed joy for making that womens life hell back when...She was always a pain in the ass. Tried to save her and all she could do was yell at me.."

"Duo." Heero said simply cutting off the braided man.

"Hmm?"

"Can I help you with something?"

"Umm..." Duo thought for a moment. "Oh yeah Hilde needs something." He looked victorious at the memory recollection.

"Umm Duo?"Randi said simply. " 'Something' doesn't help us." Duo deflated slightly.

"Yah know. You sound just like your dad, You look like him but I swear to god if you start acting like him, all my precious fun will be ruined. Oh and Hilde wants to know if you guys wanna have a BBQ and junk." Duo said the last part to Heero.

"Awesome! Are the other Guys gonna be there too?" Randi asked excitedly.

"In all their 'Other Guys' glory" Duo replied. "Brats and all" Randi laughed. That was his way of saying all the other Gundam Pilots who had kids would be bringing them.

"Danny coming home for it?" Randi asked. Danny was Duo and Hilde's son who had gone to Europe for half the summer and was due home any time now. Randi and Danny had grown up together and have been best friends since she could remember.

"Yup." Duo looked happy at the thought of his son being home safe and sound again. Randi Smiled and looked at her dad.

"We have to go Dad. Come on pleeeeeease?" She looked at him with almost puppy eyes. Those were used for cases where extream persuasion was needed.

"Fine." He looked at his daughter then back up at Duo who was snickering. "What?"

"You can't say no to that girl if you tried could you? Hmm well I gotta go so see you guys on Saturday at... hmm... 5:00? okay Bye!" With that Duo was gone. Randi looked up at her dad with a big grin.

"He's right you know."

Heero glared at her. "I'll never admit Duo Maxwell could come close to being right."

"Dad?" She asked as he led the way to the garage.

"Hn?"

"You just did."


End file.
